Dirty Money
by Death-the-kid-X-X
Summary: YAOI! Many parings wich include but are not limited to: Tendershipping, puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping, and others. Rated M for obivous reasons inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: **I got this idea a little while ago. So um tell me if you like it and want it to be a chapter story....I lacked inspiration for the title so....sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. This is my first time writing a fic like this so let me know how it turned out....blah....please review. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

The bed was groaning as the two men rolled around. With one of them moaning in pleasure.

"Faster, Faster." The taller man told the shorter one. The shorter one listened to the command and starting pushing himself in and out faster. Their body fluids combining, causing the other man to groan, happily.

Suddenly a timer went off. The shorter of the two boys stopped and got up. Went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"H-Hey why did you stop?" The other boy asked panting. He heard a sound of running water, then the shuffle of feet. The water stopped running. The door opened. With the shorter boy clothed and dripping wet.

"Come on Yugi." The other protested. "You can't go a little longer?"

"Sorry Steve, but you only paid for an hour." The short teen replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine I'll pay more for next time…" The man grumbled.

"Don't forget to schedule it at the office." Yugi said smiling and leaving. He walked out of the hotel room and started to walk down the hallway, when a hotel door opened up reveling a tall, skinny, white haired teen. Yugi noticed he had bruises all over him.

"You got Dave didn't you?" He asked. The teen only nodded.

"He's always rough on new timers." Yugi said staring at the bruises. "Well, come on we got to turn in our money." The other teen shyly nodded and followed.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi said introducing himself. "I'm one of Kaiba Corporation's best seller. My schedule is always booked with new request."

"Y-You must make a lot of money…" The albino teen shyly stated. Yugi smiled at this comment.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I do make quiet a bit." Yugi laughed. "But you always start out low." He looked up at the other teen. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Ryou…" The teen responded. Still nervous form his previous job. Yugi looked him up and down.

"You have a nice body, I can see why Kaiba hired you. You may even fill Duke's place."

"Duke?" Ryou questioned.

"He was the greatest Kaiba Corp. had to offer." Yugi said sighing. "Besides me of course."

"So he got lots of request?" Ryou asked.

"Lots!" Yugi laughed. "He got millions! Everyone wanted a piece of Duke Deviln."

The two of them finally reached a very tall building, with the initials KC on the top. They walked through the doors and started towards the elevator.

"Hey hoe!" A deep voice shouted at them. Yugi turned around with a smile on his face. "Hey Yami." The man looked just like Yugi except he was taller, and had a deeper voice. Yugi ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Did you make lots of money today?" Yami asked returning the hug.

"When don't I?" Yugi laughed. Ryou just watched the two of them, feeling a little out of place.

"Is that the new guy?" Yami questioned pointing over at Ryou.

"Yeah, that's Ryou." Yugi said back. "Don't you think he has a nice body?"

"Yeah, I can see why Kaiba hired him. He has nice hips, skinny legs. I'm sure he will get many request." Ryou blushed at these comments, feeling very uncomfortable.

"U-um…T-Thanks…" Ryou looked down. He could feel his face getting hot.

"And look at him blush!" Yugi exclaimed. "How cute."

"I'm Yami." The tall man held out his hand introducing himself.

"H-Hello…" Ryou said shaking his hand. "N-Nice to meet you…"

"We better go see Kaiba now." Yugi told the others. "You know how impatient he is." The three of them stepped into the elevator and went up to the top floor. Then walked up to kaiba's office. Yugi knocked twice.

"Come in…" Came a deep voice from the other side of the door. The three of them walked in, the saw a tall, brown haired man sitting behind a huge desk. He looked up from his desk.

"How much did you bring me?" He asked looking at Yugi.

"I had eight request, and I made two thousand dollars." Yugi said with a smile.

"Kaiba looked pleased. "You can take half of that. Good job Yugi."

"Thank you sir!" Yugi smiled and walked out the door. "Wait for you outside Yami." He called. Yami waved.

"I had six request and made one thousand five hundred." Yami stated.

"That's good." Kaiba said nodding. "Take five hundred."

"Thanks." Yami bowed and then left.

"How much did you make?" Kaiba asked staring down at Ryou.

"I-I had one request…and made a hundred…." Ryou said looking down.

"Just a hundred?" Kaiba questioned. Ryou just nodded.

"It hurts being the new guy." Kaiba sighed. "Take twenty-five."

"O-Okay.." Ryou said and turned to leave.

"I except more from you, Ryou." Kaiba said looking back at the papers on his desk. "In the future I want you to make more money."

"Y-Yes sir…" Ryou then walked out the door. He noticed Yugi, and Yami pressed against the wall, kissing passionately. This caused him to blush.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said looking down. The two suddenly broke the kiss, both coming up for air.

"W-We have to go turn in our money…." Yugi panted. The three of them took the elevator to the ground floor, and walked up to the secretary, turned in their money and exited the building, where Yugi and Yami started kissing again.

"I-I guess I'll see you guys later t-to night…" Ryou said leaving them and heading home.

* * *

He walked up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door. It was very run down, with cracks in the ceiling and walls, stains on the carpet, and some of the windows were broken. But it was the cheapest one Ryou could afford.

"I'm home." Ryou called out. Then he was suddenly met by a rushed hug.

"How was your day?" A tall, pale, white haired man asked.

"It was okay." Ryou laughed as the man started to tickle him. "How was yours Bakura?"

"Nothing new…" Bakura replied releasing the young teen. "Just unloaded boxes, just like everyday." Bakura then looked at Ryou more closely and noticed the bruises all over him.

"What happened?!" Bakura demanded.

"Bakura I'm okay." Ryou said looking down at his bruises. "Dave was just a little rough."

"Dave?!" Bakura questioned. "Who's Dave?!"

"A person who requested me at my job…." Ryou trailed off knowing that Bakura didn't like that subject.

"Ryou why do you take that job." Bakura growled. "You're just ruining yourself."

"I have to Bakura." Ryou protested. "It pays well, and it was the only job that would hire me."

"Why can't you just sell your drawings?" Bakura asked.

"I've tried that Bakura, and nobody bought them…" Ryou sighed looking down. "And I need this money for collage."

"Just borrow it." Bakura said back.

"I would never be able to pay it back Bakura." Ryou said looking down. "And I can't borrow from father he hates us."

"I just don't like seeing you as a _sex slave. _Bakura said angry.

"But you like it when I'm your sex slave…" Ryou said back looking up at him.

Bakura blushed. "W-Well that's different…"

"Come on Bakura," Ryou said. "We really need the money."

Bakura sighed. "Fine, But I don't like it."

"Thank you Bakura…" Ryou said burring his face in the man's chest.

Bakura backed away, went towards the wall, and pulled out their bed. He began to undress himself, taking off his shirt first, then his pants until he was down to his boxers. Ryou did the same. Bakura gave Ryou a smile, took off his boxers and jumped on the bed. Ryou blushed, slowly took off his boxers and joined him.

At first the two of them just hugged. Their bodies warm to the touch. Bakura started rubbing Ryou's back making him sigh with relief. This made Bakura smile. He leaned down and kissed the teen on the lips, and all over his face, making his way up and down his neck.

"B-Bakura…" Ryou giggled, as the man teased him. He spread his legs and gave the man an entrance.

Bakura seeing the sigh, placed himself in Ryou, sighing as a wave of pleasure passed through his body. His smile got larger when he heard Ryou sigh as well. He started out slow, going in and out.

"B-Bakura.." Ryou groaned. Bakura started to go faster, his heart racing, his smile turning into laughter.

There was a knock on the door. Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura slowed down but didn't stop.

"Ryou?" A deep voice called. "I'm coming in…"

"B-Bakura!" Ryou shouted pulling away from the man.

Kaiba walked in through the door, and stared at the two of them.

* * *

So how was it? send a messeage or review please. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: **Thanks for all of the revies! So I decided to make this a chapter story. So here is chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it's short and if there are spelling or grammer errors. So please enjoy, and don't forget to review. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Ryou quickly pushed Bakura off of him, and tried to find something to cover him up, grabbing the tossed away sheet that was thrown on the floor.

Bakura just stayed where he was, glaring at the person who had rudely barged into Ryou's and his home.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked, with anger thrown in his voice.

"I'm Kiaba." The man replied. "Seto, Kiaba. Or formally know as Ryou's boss."

Before Bakura could start yelling at the man, Ryou finally got over his shock, and spoke up.

"W-What do you want s-sir?" Ryou asked, holding the sheet tightly close to his skinny body.

"I wanted to give you information on your job tonight." Kiaba replied handing a sheet of paper to Ryou. "You have to go to the Neon's club."

"T-The Neon's club?" Ryou asked in disbelieve. "That's halfway across town! How am I supposed to get there? I-I can't afford transportation…"

"Just meet Malik in front of my building" Kiaba replied, waving a hand at the situation. "He'll give you a ride."

"M-Malik?" Ryou didn't recognize the name. "Who's that?"

"You'll know him when you see him." Kiaba said as he turned to leave, but his gaze fell onto Bakura. He slowly looked the man up and down, taking in his entire figure.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Bakura snorted at the man's stare.

"You have a nice figure…" Kiaba said still looking Bakura up and down. "Why don't you work for me?"

"No thanks." Bakura scoffed. "I don't do that sort of '_thing_.'"

"Funny," Kiaba said opening the door and taking a step down the stairs. "You were doing that sort of '_thing_' a moment ago."

Bakura quickly ran over and slammed the door shut. "Jerk." He mumbled as he walked back over to Ryou, whose cheeks were still red from the past events.

* * *

The sky was slowly turning dark, as Ryou made his way over to the Kaiba Corp. building.

_Who is Malik? _Ryou wondered. _And how do I know when I see him?_ Ryou finally made his way up to the front of the building. He waited a little while, looked around and found no one. He let out a sigh, and leaned his back against the outside wall.

Suddenly Ryou heard one of the entrance doors being pushed open. He looked up to see a tan, blond, teen. The teen was wearing a purplish belly top, and tight black pants. He was holding a cell phone up to his ear with a sad expression on his face.

"I know what I saw!" The teen yelled into the phone, completely ignoring Ryou's presence. "A misunderstanding?! But you were snogging the man Marik! Snogging! Yes it does matter! Don't lie to me! It was so not a request and you know it! FINE! Do whatever you want!" The teen then angrily hung up his cell phone with small tears in his eyes.

"E-Excuse me…" Ryou said blushing at the fact that he had overheard the conversation. "Are you Malik?"

"Who wants to know?" The teen said turning around wiping tears out of his eyes. "My aren't you cute." Malik said with a smile as he saw Ryou.

"You're suppose to take me to the Neon's club?" Ryou asked blushing at Malik's comment.

"You must be the newbie then huh?" Malik asked wrapping his arm about Ryou's causing Ryou to become uncomfortable. "Then never said that you would look this cute."

"Um…t-thanks…" Ryou said looking down feeling his face grow red.

Malik led the two of them to the side of the building where a red motorcycle was waiting. Malik hopped onto the vehicle, then motioned for Ryou to do the same.

"A-Are you sure this is safe?" Ryou asked, as he had never ridden a motorcycle before.

"Don't worry," Malik replied back as Ryou got on. "I'm a safe driver…most of the time."

Ryou gripped tightly to Malik's waist as he started up the motorcycle and they zoomed off.

* * *

"We're here." Malik announced taking Ryou's off his waist, and getting off the motorcycle. Ryou slowly opened his eyes as he had them closed for the whole trip, and slowly got off the vehicle as well.

Ryou looked up at the building and gazed at its magnificent lights, and signs. He could also here loud music that was roaring from the inside. As he got closer to the door the louder the noise was until it was deafening.

"W-What are we suppose to do?" Ryou yelled at Malik, for the music was too loud.

"Anything that will get you money." Malik yelled back. "Stripping, gambling, flirting that sort of stuff."

"S-Stripping?" Ryou's brain was stuck on the first word.

"Meet me out front in an hour." Malik yelled walking off.

"W-Wait!" Ryou called out, but Malik was already lost in the crowd. Ryou let out a slow sigh. _Now what?_ Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a young girl, with long blond hair.

"Hey cutie." The girl said grabbing his arm. "Want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Um…I, I-" Ryou tried to reply but the girl was already taking him over to a small table where four other girls were sitting. They all talked about how cute they thought Ryou was, and if he had a girlfriend, and other things along that lines. Overall Ryou made three hundred dollars from just slight kisses he gave the girls and flirting with them

Ryou checked the nearest to find out that his hour was almost up. He said goodbye to the ladies and headed outside. Where he waited by Malik's motorcycle. Malik didn't arrive for another ten minutes. To Ryou's surprise he was topless.

"I love this club." Malik said sighing as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Ryou was about to get on when a sudden voice startled him.

"Malik!" A deep voice called out. It belonged to a tall, tan man, with spiked blond hair. Malik turned around and meet the man with an angry stare.

"What do you want?" Malik asked in a harsh tone.

"I've come to say I'm sorry…" The man replied grabbing Malik's hand.

"Well too bad!" Malik yelled pulling his arm back. "Apology denied."

"Come on Malik…" The man said again reaching out towards him. "It was just one kiss…"

"One kiss!" Malik growled at him angrily. "Marik, you were snogging him!"

"You mean like this…?" Marik leaned forward and meet Malik in a long passionate kiss. The two of them finally came up for air.

"Maybe…" Malik said breathing heavily. "But show me one more example…" Then the two meet again in another kiss. Both of them clutching at each other in a tight embrace.

The whole event just made Ryou feel uncomfortable and out of place. _This must be the guy he was on the phone with_…. Finally the two of them broke the kiss, with it ending with Malik giggling with pleasure.

"So do you forgive me?" Malik asked with hope filled eyes.

"I can't stay made at you." Malik sighed and hugged the man once more.

Marik then turned his attention to Ryou. "Who's that?"

"That's the newbie Kaiba was telling us about." Malik responded. "You know, the one that reminds him of Duke?"

"Kiaba must have high hopes for you then huh?" Malik asked as he looked Ryou up and down.

"I-I guess…" Ryou said back shyly unsure of what to say.

"Well, I'll see you at home." Malik said to Marik. "I have to take the newbie home."

"Alright." Marik said back. "I'll be waiting." Ryou then climbed onto the motorcycle and once again held tight to Malik's waist, gathering up the courage to keep one eye open as the speed down the street.

* * *

After a little drive, they arrived at Ryou's apartment. Ryou slowly climbed off Malik's motorcycle and thanked him for the ride.

"B-But what do I do with the money?" Ryou asked.

"Turn it in tomorrow." Malik replied. "How much did you make anyway?"

"Three hindered…" Ryou said quietly.

"Duke started out small too…" Malik said eyeing Ryou. "Don't worry, if you're just like Duke like Kaiba says, you'll be hitting the big bucks in no time."

"T-Thanks.." Ryou replied.

"See you tomorrow. " Malik called as he started up his bike. Ryou waved as a response.

_Who is this famous Duke Devlin? Why does everyone compare me to him? Are we that much alike?_ These thoughts pestered Ryou as he slowly walked up the stairs, and entered his small apartment.

* * *

So how was it? I would love to hear your thoughts. So please review. Pretty Please? :D


End file.
